


We can weave the future

by Secotangente



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secotangente/pseuds/Secotangente
Summary: "For the first time, Casey could see lust in the Beast's eyes. It was a very different desire than Dennis' nervous restraint. The latter, in fact, kept a kind of admiration for the bodies of young girls; Dennis wanted to worship them, the Beast only own them to breed. And this was appalling and revolting at the same time."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. You'll probably know I'm not a native speaker, so if you want you can tell me if I messed up something! :)  
> This is REALLY - well, probably not really, I'm just too modest sometimes - NSFW. I know I write a lot about rapes, but I ABSOLUTELY don't underestimate nor romanticize rape and abuse in all forms. I have some past back in my days, so I know how much this can be triggering. For me, this is a way to cope - in a certain sense.   
> Anyway, thank you for your comments and kudos in my previous story aaaand... enjoy! :)

Casey peered through the metal bars, her trembling hands tight on the shotgun. She could hear his messy steps kicking the ground, his animalistic wheeze heavy in the silence of the tunnels. Darkness cloaked everything and Casey could just perceive the irregular borders of her wounded leg. He had just ripped her calf with his bare teeth. Then the pain, the dread, the _growls_. He was not human anymore - or at least he believed so - and she could feel it down in her guts, heavy on her arms.

Casey thought about her uncle, about her coming home - safe and threatened at the same time. She thought about how unfair life was being with her.

The Beast had found her. In whatever form it occurred - was it her own relative or Kevin's appearance - it would have found her anyway. She felt doomed.

«Don't you see your gun cause me no harm? » he howled - almost solemnly - leaning against the bars, «Don't you understand I'm not human anymore? Kevin was human; I'm much more. »

Casey felt somehow safe trapped between the rusty rails of the cage: he could not catch her in any way. She assumed so until the Beast grabbed the bars and began pulling them apart. Casey's eyes were wide open with terrified astonishment. That man - or whatever he had become - was actually bending steel bars with his own bare hands. She thought he was going to die at any moment with a heart attack or something. Casey could see his blood rush through his thick, dark veins under the skin. A man could never be capable of bearing such an effort.

She was staring at him with dread when he suddenly stopped, returning her an astonished glance.

«You are different from the others, you are pure…» he whined «Rejoice, because you are _pure_ , you are the future. »

Casey gazed at her belly, entirely covered with scars, and she understood: he had recognized in her someone like him. Somebody who had suffered like himself had in the past. Casey burst into tears, finally feeling safe. She had made it, and - in some way - she had to bless all the filth she had been trough.

He turned away still smiling, almost giggling. Casey collapsed on the cold floor of the basement, unsure between laughing and crying out loud. She sobbed.

«Wait. » he snapped, turning his face back to her, «You... _we_ could weave the future, can't you see? »

The girl stared at the Beast, still shaking hard. She flinched, bumping her back to the wall. Casey probably had understood what he meant.

«Yes, young one. » he continued, frantically gesticulating «We could create a more evolved race, a better society formed by pure beings... »

He slammed his body to the bars, and Casey shrieked. He had an insane look, his mouth still covered in blood.        

Casey would have gladly replied something, but terror gripped her stomach.

"No," she thought, "it can't be happening again."

She would not have survived it. She would have bear beatings, violence and being eaten alive, even. However, she could not conceive what the beast was alluding.

For the first time, Casey could see _lust_ in the Beast's eyes. It was a very different desire than Dennis' nervous restraint. The latter, in fact, kept a kind of admiration for the bodies of young girls; Dennis wanted to _worship_ them, the Beast only own them to breed. And this was appalling and revolting at the same time.

Casey was no longer safe in her hideout, she realized. And like her, the Beast was aware of that too; he smiled, showing his teeth red with the blood of her classmates. For a moment, Casey envied them. She envied their carefree, their violent and - overall - rapid death. Casey envied them because - unlike her - they had not been stained and soiled and dishonored. The Beast was blind: she was the one who was _actually_ impure.

He unhinged the metal door as if it were made of plywood. Casey wondered why he had not done that before, at least to spare her the ordeal. He towered over her; bulging, tensed muscles, his veins protruding, eyes bloodshot with fury.

«Come out, Casey. You are a superior being, and I could never hurt you. I just want to take us to the next level ... to the evolving supremacy. »

«Don’t you dare touch me. » she finally retorted «Don’t you dare. »

He grabbed her arm and forced her to stand, hurling her against the wall.

"Let me take you, and you will be free to go." he muttered, his voice a deep hiss, "I must have you, Casey. I - we… the whole world needs this."

The Beast clawed the girl's wrist and took her hand in his pants.

"You _taste_ it, Casey? Can you feel how much I want you?"

Casey began to sob and struggled with all her strength. She bit him, screamed, squirmed, but the Beast's strength was inhuman in comparison to hers. And in the end, she gave up and slumped to his rough hands. He did not strip her completely; he did not mind that. He just ripped off her pants and moved aside her underwear. Then he slammed himself into her. Without regard nor complicity or affection. He just fucked her, staring her straight in the eye, while whispering they would have made the world better. Cleaner, purer. _Evolved_. He was not kissing or touching her, just thrusting violently inside her, scratching her thighs and grabbing her throat. Not that she wanted him to kiss her, no. _Absolutely_. Casey realized, though, that the Beast's actions were focused on a mating end in itself, just as an animal does. Yet he moaned, he enjoyed every moment he sank his flesh in Casey's tortured womb; he grunted and lewdly smiled, while she had even stopped both crying and fighting.

Finally, the Beast seemed satisfied and awarded himself with a long, deep moan. He held the girl tight for a second, then he left her sore and hurt on the ground.

«You might be pregnant now. » he chuckled, and to her, it sounded like the mockery of Hedwig innocent kiss, «You’ll bear my child, the future of human race. Thank you. »

So he said, and so he left, leaving Casey tormented by her uncertain fate, by her returning home, by her life, by her uncle, by her survival. She felt, once again, _cursed._


End file.
